Definition of Terms
The following terms, as used herein, have the following meanings:
Game Unit, or Video Game Unit--Any piece of computing equipment that executes software used for entertainment purposes, including but not limited to, video game equipment or a general purpose computer running video game software.
Game--The experience of playing on a video game. A game may be a played on a single stand-alone game unit or on more than one game unit.
Multi-System Game--A game played on more than one video game unit.
State Sync. Method--A means of allowing players at multiple game units to participate in a multi-player, multi-system game. This method is further defined below.
Game State, or State--Game state refers to the value, at a given instant in time, of those parameters that control the outcome of the game. Some examples of game state parameters are, the position of objects both on and off the screen, character strength, character health, and wealth.
Value of a State--For a given state, state_n the value of state_n defines all game parameters that effect the outcome of the game.
State Transitions--State transitions occur periodically. The new game state will be a function of the current game state and the current inputs.
State Synchronization--During game play the game state is periodically changing. The state changes typically occur 30 to 60 times per second. Multiple game units are said to have their states synchronized if the sequence of game states that occurs on each game unit are identical. It is not necessary for the state transitions to occur at the same time, nor is it necessary that all game units remain in any given state for the same amount of time.
Group--The term group will be used to refer to the subset of game units which are networked together and need to maintain state synchronization. The game units in a group are said to be participating in a multi-system game.
System--Any piece of computer equipment. This term is sometimes used herein synonymously with game unit.
Inputs--This term refers to any event caused by influences external to the game or group that may affect state transitions, or that may affect the outcome of the game. This includes but is not limited to the pressing of buttons, or the moving of a joystick or actuation of other input devices.
Two or more physically independent game units connected via any data communications network, or any direct electrical connection, require some sort of network management system or method if players at different geographical locations are to participate in the same game. The present invention provides such a system or method.
In general, a video game program is based on a series of state transitions. Typically these transitions are made at periodic intervals usually related to the video frame rate for that game system. Some or all of the state transitions will be dependent on input values. Multiple game units coupled via a network for a multi-system game require some method of state synchronization. The invention provides such a method.